


Tea is good too.

by meganechansan



Series: MakoHaru drabbles for survival. [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, caring husband!Makoto, sick!Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/meganechansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is feeling under the weather, so Makoto drops by to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea is good too.

**Author's Note:**

> #1: You need to take care of those you love most.

"Haru... I told you to stay in bed." Makoto said in a fond voice, putting down the teapot on the counter and slowly turning around, a soft smile grazing his lips when Haruka's sleepy mumble got lost against his shirt. "Come on, bed."

"But I said I'm ok..." Haruka said in a childish almost whine, and Makoto chuckled, tugging the boy behind him towards the bed. 

"And I heard, but you are sick, and if you don't recover, you won't be able to go to the trip." 

"As if I wanted to go to the stupid t--"

"I heard there are both a pool and a lake near the place we're staying at." Makoto commented airily, tugging an unstruggling Haruka in bed. "There you go." He smiled and bent quickly to peck Haruka's pouting lips, smiling brightly when the other burrowed under the covers. He chuckled and walked to the door, stopping when a low mumble made it to his ears from under the bedsheets.

"I love you too Haru, now rest. We can swim later"

The door closed behind him and he grinned, thinking about making some tea before cooking dinner.


End file.
